


【冬叉】意式丑闻 A Very Italian Scandal（政客au，pwp）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冬叉 - Freeform, 意大利；政客au；政敌；罗密欧与朱丽叶
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 灵感来源于上个月wb上看到的“意大利议会两不同派别男政客在卫生间里发生关系”的新闻，虽然真伪有待证实，但是管他呢太久没动笔的复健用练笔拙作，写得并不十分顺手，而且关于zhengzhi我并不很擅长，写这篇之前我对意大利的zhengzhi人物只知道墨索里尼和贝卢斯科尼。而且连查了几天资料以后我对这方面仍然不是非常精通，尤其是意大利dang派很多而且zheng局动荡。文中提到的dang派在现实的意大利真实存在，但我笔下人物的一切政治主张和倾向都是完全虚构的。这篇脆皮鸭文学和三次元社会半毛钱关系没有，请勿上纲上线、对号入座、过度演绎、找我麻烦。啊最后再啰嗦一句，快过年了要放假了，大家在床上沙发上灶台上饭桌上为爱放（鞭）炮的时候，务必谨慎对待窒息play，叔叔和哥哥有练过，危险动作小心模仿





	1. 上

1.  
这迟到了十几年的跨洲探亲暑假远比詹姆斯预想中的顺利，毕竟他自从三岁那年跟着母亲返回美国西海岸生活以后就再也没见过亚历山大.皮尔斯，“父亲”这个概念就像现在家庭晚宴的餐桌上，最大的中左翼党书记无心吃饭，忙于和他的幕僚们开电话会议时用的那一口咄咄逼人的意大利语一样陌生。

他自认为身上的那一半意大利血统已经被稀释得差不多了，他手上拿的是美国护照，嘴里说的是英语，像无数他的同龄人一样，被麦当劳喂养、被可口可乐浇灌、看没营养的爆米花电影、透过社交网络全程关注了贾斯汀比伯的青少年时代。

至于他名义上的第二祖国，哦，玛格丽特披萨和利梭多饭是挺不错……《罗密欧与朱丽叶》是意大利人写的吗？他的猜测有理有据，毕竟罗密欧是个多么意大利的名字。

但显然詹姆斯的母亲对此忧心忡忡，这也是他被送来这里过暑假的原因。“你父亲固然是个混蛋，”谢天谢地她直到今天还这么认为，“但这不应该是你不愿了解自己出生地的理由，我相信它一定在某种程度上塑造了你的人格，而现在你告诉我，除了那个布洛克.朗姆洛，你对意大利还有什么其他的印象？”

哦，布洛克，仅仅只是默默念出这个名字都让詹姆斯心里发颤。这位典型的加州男孩有时也会与沉迷超级英雄漫画和超级碗比赛的同龄人稍稍划清界限，他在一定程度上热爱政治，乐于在冲浪和改造摩托车之余抽出点时间逛逛网上那些激进的政治论坛，有一个帖子被他永远珍藏在收藏夹里——“瞧瞧欧洲那些火辣的政客们”。是的，他多年来一直单方面地视这位远在意大利的政客为自己的精神偶像、人生导师，让人在被窝里手淫时会咬着牙低声吼出来他名字的那种。

“布洛克.朗姆洛，”詹姆斯看着父亲面色凝重地扣下电话拧着眉头，试探性地用英语问出他这顿晚餐的第一句话，“您对他有什么评价？”

“啊哦。”餐桌对面，詹姆斯同父异母的兄弟史蒂夫轻轻抽了口气，隔空无声地用口型告诉他“wrong question”。

亚历山大.皮尔斯一口气干掉了半杯红酒来缓解嗓子的干疼，熟悉他的人都知道，这通常是这位铁腕政客开始进攻的预兆。

“该死的力量党的混蛋，二十年来一直在对我们撒谎，看看他那张脸，每个人都应该知道他就是靠性贿赂坐上高位的，而不是什么领导才能和个人魅力，和我们完全不是一个阵营的，如果没有他，我们民主党的支持率起码能提高10个百分点……你怎么突然问这个问题？”

“ummm……”因为你的政敌正好是你儿子高中以来的性幻想对象？詹姆斯把这句威胁到他自己生命安全的腹诽混着汤里没切碎的橄榄一起咽进肚子里，“我只想纠正一点，没有‘我们’，我和谁也不是一伙的，我是个美国人来着。”

“别开玩笑了，波比，你是我的种，我们很像，只是还需要进一步熟悉彼此。”詹姆斯那当上党主席的老爹以一句敷衍的客套话结束了这顿团圆饭。

“我叫巴基，如果你是想叫我的小名的话。还有以防你忘记，你的第三任妻子是我妈妈，她姓巴恩斯。”詹姆斯简直怀疑意大利之行到底是来探亲还是来认亲，他是不是找错了地址？

“哦，是的是的，巴基，我的儿子。就像我刚才说的，关于彼此我们还需要了解很多不是么？”亚历山大.皮尔斯丝毫没把刚才的失误放在心上，重新扎进了自己的书房，半小时后他要出发去拜访自己不愿但不得不见的人，对于一个政客来说，晚上的工作才刚刚开始。

“你得慢慢习惯这个，”史蒂夫一边贴心地帮着家里的女佣收拾餐桌一边安慰詹姆斯，他今年刚刚当选众议员，是政坛里出生于政治世家的新星，“我记得很多年前民主党又一次在大选中当上执政党的时候，他给自己放了一晚上假，心血来潮地表示要亲自开车接我回家，结果我们各自等了对方整整两个小时--我都上中学了而他完全不知道，在我的小学门口等到急得直骂娘……”

“你要真想让我好受些，就借我车库里的那辆摩托车，我想出去兜兜风。”詹姆斯遗传了来自皮尔斯的没礼貌，打断了来自他刚认识三天的兄弟的控诉。

“那辆车还是我大学的时候买的，早就坏了，一直没扔是因为当时真的很贵。你要是能想办法修好就归你了。”史蒂夫想了想，又看似真诚的建议到，“为什么你不开我的车出去呢？好歹车上的导航系统有英语版本的。”

“该死的，”为什么每个人都要嘲笑他是个只会说英语的美国人，“Sto imparando l'italiano（意大利语：我正学着呢）！”

　

2.

“下一步是什么？”打发完又一批有预约的访客，布洛克.朗姆洛百无聊赖地重新唤醒电脑，一片电子光打在他疲惫的脸上，两周前注射的肉毒杆菌抹去了前额新生的皱纹，副作用是他现在合眼困难，睡眠质量每况愈下。

“民主党的皮尔斯刚刚打电话说他一会要来，因为对你上次在议会的提案‘一个标点符号也不同意’，他坚持要和你当面讨论。”朗姆洛的左膀右臂、他的大脑、他的秘书娜塔莎正一只手快速地翻看着电子日程，另一只手见缝插针地举着哑铃锻炼。

“哪个提案？船舶登记还是企业增税？”朗姆洛坐在电脑后心不在焉地搭话，再三确认耳机已经插好后有点心虚地盯着眼前的女士按下了播放键。

“都不是，他反对利比亚难民的那个。”娜塔莎快速地换了一只手举哑铃，在办公室里换下外套只穿着吊带裙进行的健身运动让她微微冒汗但气息仍然平稳如常。见鬼，男人在心中抱怨，一样都是吃那种不是人该吃的减肥餐，怎么她就成天生龙活虎的？

听到政敌的名字让朗姆洛立刻觉得自己的血压又往上拱了几毫米，“妈的，他老让我想起我爹……随便扯点什么转移一下他的注意力，送点小礼物把他暂时安抚住，我真的很需要接下来的周末好好喘口气。”

娜塔莎充满同情地看了布洛克一眼，搭腔道：“像爹还好，像岳父不是更惨。”啧，他现在可真和公众面前那一副人模狗样的政界精英形象判若两人。她十指纤纤轻轻一挥，就让选举季忙得连轴转的政客感激得如临大赦，政治也许是总统、首相、议员和财阀们的游戏，但归根到底权力都是秘书们的，这点她始终坚信不疑。

“你要想像我一样，就少熬夜，多锻炼，有健康且规律的性生活，而不是--”朗姆洛不知道娜塔莎是如何踩着三寸的高跟鞋还能一个箭步冲上去抓他个现行，“在办公室里偷偷摸摸地看同志色情片。”

3.

布洛克·朗姆洛摘掉了他平常戴的那副玳瑁框平光镜，让那些在镜头前永远一丝不苟地梳在脑后的头发随意地搭在脑门上，换下三件套改穿便装，就连身上喷的古龙水也从沉稳严肃的乌木与醋栗换成辛辣馥郁的东方香调。最重要的，他永远不会选择那些位于富人区的俱乐部和夜总会，而是徒步小心翼翼地走过好几个街区，再三确认没有小报记者跟踪以后随便打一辆出租车，剩下的就全凭他的喜好了。朗姆洛有很多备选项，离艺术学院不远的“素描”有很多瘦高个儿、做爱像聊天一样斯文温柔的小文青；开在体育场附近的“班卓”里充斥着粗鲁莽撞的球迷，和他们除了上床几乎找不到任何共同语言；城市公园里的“绿岛”总是不少游客和环保主义者扎堆的地方……

他并不享受以上任何一种氛围，都是艳俗的粉蓝草绿的灯光兜头倾泻而下，都是香精和除臭剂四溢的刺鼻气味，都是黏糊暧昧的氛围，半人多高的音箱和群魔乱舞的人流让地板颤抖不已，每个人都离的很近，摩肩接踵，屁股蹭着不知道是谁的裤裆;每个人都离的很远,有那么几次从宿醉中醒来，他甚至都记不得前一晚上了自己的人长得到底什么样。

但他实在很需要时不时地来这样一场于身于心以及政治生涯都不太健康的猎艳之旅，他很谨慎，像个预谋犯罪的杀人犯一样伪装自己，让那位一向严肃禁欲、洁身自好、性取向成谜、私生活洁白无瑕的伪君子在一群完全与政治不相干的闲杂人等面前解放天性。

突然被满满一杯甜马天尼当胸浇了一身的震惊远远比不上詹姆斯眼前所看到的，这种小事故在任何一个生意还算不错的夜场都很常见，总有人格外容易成为搭讪的目标，而那种人通常也格外挑剔，会礼貌地拒绝每一个主动找上门来的邀请，对那些看似满怀诚意的对象都兴趣缺缺，绝对不碰一口那些陌生人为他买的酒。他刚才被某个狂热的年轻人纠缠住了，两个人絮絮叨叨地彼此僵持了好几分钟，男人一直面带标准的假笑，但显然已经十分不耐烦了，最后还是摇着头从吧台起身准备从人群的缝隙中落荒而逃，而显然詹姆斯发达的胸肌挡住了他的去路。

“Oh, scusa！”朗姆洛连忙向眼前这位无辜的年轻人道歉，今天一切都不怎么顺利，半个晚上过去还没找到合适的床伴，而任何一点点小小的纠纷对他来说都会太过引人瞩目，他只想撤退回自己的小公寓度过又一个寂寞的撸管之夜。

“Never mind.”詹姆斯懊恼于自己居然连一句意大利语的“没关系”都不会说，他只好手忙脚乱地比划着各种手势表示自己一切OK，但他实际上看起来像被泼了缸开水一样反应过度，如果他们现在不是身处酒吧而詹姆斯又年轻到绝对不会对政治产生兴趣，布洛克几乎要以为自己又撞上了一个狂热的选民。

“Wow，”男人突然低声地感叹，“American？”

“是……是的，”詹姆斯像个坏了的收音机好不容易才找到了自己的调频，他赶紧伸手揪掉身上湿透了的T恤，大方地把美好紧实的肉体不要钱般地展示在光怪陆离的灯光下，那一瞬间男人十分后悔自己刚才为什么没失手弄湿他的裤子，“美国人，我来意大利过暑假。”

一个连意大利语也不会说的美国大学生，强壮、结实，有点太过耀眼不过只要尽快把他拐上床就不成问题。精明的政客在心中盘算，还有什么比这更好的一夜情对象吗？他们互不认识，各取所需，爽过之后永远不会有交集。

“欢迎来我们美丽的国家，”朗姆洛庆幸自己的英语说得还不错，而他故作性感的声音在詹姆斯听来就像掺了把粗砂糖的蜂蜜，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”

4.

身下这个活在报纸和电视之外的布洛克朗姆洛实在太过鲜活也太过出人意料，谁能想到这位在两院联席会议上永远板着脸抿着嘴的政客叫起床来却像只发情的老猫，电视辩论上他直面对手的咄咄逼问时挺直的腰杆也能扭得像条要蜕皮的蟒蛇，要不是他那副即使被插得上气不接下气也仍然颐指气使的做派与平常并无二致，詹姆斯几乎要相信那些流传甚广的阴谋论——每个政客都有替身。

拍了拍眼前光裸的汗湿的屁股，詹姆斯百感交集地看着布洛克麻利且顺从地翻身趴跪好，熟门熟路地把自己变成一个性坐骑，这男人和任何人在床上都会很有默契，但谁要以为是自己天赋异禀可就太蠢了，这一切只是因为布洛克阅人无数。

收紧手里的领带把布洛克的上半身拉向自己，詹姆斯挺腰再次进入那个湿漉漉黏糊糊的小洞，这已经是第二轮了。他们的第一次詹姆斯用了最老土的传教士，他无视掉男人“你认真的？难不成还是个处？”的冷嘲热讽，坚持要盯着这张表里不一的脸把对方操到两眼翻白。而显然布洛克更偏向于后入位且并不仅仅止于此，他手把手地教詹姆斯如何用那条塞在裤兜里被揉得皱巴巴的斜纹领带做缰绳好让年轻人更好地骑自己。窒息性爱看似需要诸多的技巧和自制力，但如果你面对的是一个摇着屁股饥渴难耐的伪君子，这一切都好上手得多，他会贴心又残忍地把你完全多余的一点恻隐和怜惜之情用破口大骂贬的一文不值，只为了让人气得狠狠勒紧手里那根捆着他脖子的细布条。这就是布洛克·朗姆洛今晚需要的全部，没有势如水火的政敌、没有险象丛生的大选、没有阴晴不定的民调、没有上上下下的支持率，有的只有深深埋在屁股里那根年轻又坚挺的阴茎和他得使尽全身力气才能吸进肺里的一口稀薄的氧气。

“操，”詹姆斯放缓自己晃得发酸的腰杆，男人的肉洞正紧紧咬着他的分身不放，每次他试图往外抽出一点都会被布洛克急切地向后翘臀以便重新吞进去。年轻人喘着粗气向脑后抹了一把汗湿的头发，布洛克活像个饿疯了的母狼，这可能是为什么会在穷学生聚集的廉价酒吧遇到他的原因，政客惯常所在的圈子里那些老态龙钟的疲软老二如何能满足得了他呢？

“别他妈告诉我你先累了！”干，没人知道他现在哪怕说一个音节喉咙都疼得像被活活撕开，布洛克知道这是血液重新涌进主动脉撑开被挤瘪的血管牵扯出的疼痛。

啪。詹姆斯不知道是哪里来的胆子，他鬼使神差地狠狠一巴掌甩到了布洛克不停往他的胯间顶撞的臀肉上，有那么一瞬间他是非常想射，但随着那一声掌掴的脆响和拔高的呻吟，詹姆斯忍不住想听到更多这样的声音。

詹姆斯伸出胳膊从后面揽住布洛克的脖子把瘫软在枕头上的男人重新拽起来，他们现在前胸贴后背，滑溜溜的汗液让两具身体互相摩擦，年轻人几个用力的顶弄让布洛克难耐地扭着身体躲闪，又在他迅速地抽离时急不可耐地主动追逐。“你怎么会浪成这样？”他既在自言自语也是厉声诘问。

“yes…yes…”布洛克向后推倒詹姆斯命令他平躺在乱七八糟的床铺上，然后撑起酸痛的大腿骑着他的老二自娱自乐起来，“我就是这样的婊子。”

看着男人在自己身上一丝不挂起起伏伏的背影，詹姆斯不知道他的梦想到底算是成真了还是破碎了。

5.  
努力弄干净了他们两个人，把已经困得睁不开眼的男人埋进松软的被褥以后自己也翻身上床，合上眼前詹姆斯还信誓旦旦地决定他要第二天率先醒来好面带微笑地对布洛克说声“Ciao！”，但长年累月养成的赖床的习惯可不是一次狂野性爱就能根治的。

短暂的放纵以后，上一轮的工作中滋生的种种颓废和骚动都随着他排空的卵蛋荡然无存，从地上纠缠不清的衣服堆里挑出自己的重新穿在身上，那个极度自律，不苟言笑的力量党参议员布洛克·朗姆洛再次接管了这副被好好使用过的身体。

如果不是男人自顾自地拉开窗帘任由夏日清晨的阳光毫不客气地泼洒在凌乱的床铺上，詹姆斯恐怕得在男人离开很久以后才会醒过来。

他施施然睁开眼，眯缝着眼睛看着重新穿戴整齐的布洛克从钱夹里抽出几张钞票放在离他最近的床头柜上。

詹姆斯猛地清醒过来，掀开被子弹起身体慌乱地解释：“哦不，朗姆洛先生，我不是——”

“你刚刚叫我什么？”男人像被踩了尾巴的狮子瞬间炸起浑身的毛，充满警惕地皱起眉头，他敢确信自己就算喝得再醉也从不向人透露真名。

哦，露馅了。

詹姆斯一时间舌头打结什么也说不出来，他当然不是和布洛克一伙的，但也绝对不是他的敌人，他…他什么也不是。

“所以，”男人很快恢复了镇定，他双手抱胸故作严肃地清了清嗓子，“我不问到底是谁派你来的，”反正想搞死我的人多了去了，“你就直接告诉我你打算怎么利用这件事？”

“……什么利用？”詹姆斯被布洛克的盘问彻底搞懵了，“利用什么？

布洛克没继续说话，他不想给对方任何可能的暗示，只是叉着腰看着这小子要演到什么时候。

“我对你说的全是实话，我叫詹姆斯巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基，护照就在我钱包里。我知道你的名字是因为…老天啊这么说出来可真是…因为我仰慕你很久了，自从高中…”

“放你娘的屁，”爆粗口可不是布洛克一贯的行事作风，但是管他呢，“哪会有年轻人把一个政客当成偶像？”

“嗨嗨嗨！”詹姆斯得承认即使是本尊亲口说的也让他自己感到了相当的冒犯，“你怎么能这么说？这都是因为你，你是布洛克.朗姆洛，你难道从没看过网上关于你的讨论么？‘欧洲最火辣的男政客’，你的照片一直都在西班牙王妃和法国第一夫人的那张特别出名的合影下面……”

这他妈是什么世道，从政也能成了别人的意淫对象了？

“你……”男人摩挲着自己满是胡茬的下巴在脑中搜索合适的应对方案，“……美国完了！”  
　　

　　  
TBC


	2. 意式丑闻A Very Italian Scandal 【中】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你相信吗，参议院过半席位意味着那是大概150个人。

A Very Italian Scandal 【中】

1.

“在我帮你核对‘台词’的时候，请注意听我说话。”当布洛克·朗姆洛的秘书对他客气到用了“请”这个字时，一般意味着她已经生气了。

娜塔莎正抱怨朗姆洛远远低估了接下来的采访对他政治形象会产生的影响，而他还在心不在焉地搪塞着，把所有注意力都放在“如何把一块三角方巾绑得适合应对品味挑剔的女性杂志记者”。毕竟永远都是图多字少，充斥着广告的半月刊杂志上那老生常谈的几个官方问题，怎么能比得上一张“单身政客身上出现可疑痕迹”的抓拍更引人注目。他已经提心吊胆地在议事厅又硬又冷的凳子上坐了一上午，当第三个人在短暂休会的间隙趁着上厕所主动关心他是不是患上了某种可怕的皮肤病时，这前一晚上纵欲过度的政客意识到，仅仅扣好最上面一颗纽扣是不足以掩盖他脖子上被勒出来的痕迹的。

“当然，当然，宝贝儿，我正在听。”这些记者们不是功课做得不够就是对待工作比他自己还敷衍，他们问的那些问题，天哪，十几年下来朗姆洛觉得自己都能抢答了，“我的休闲时间有限但我也会好好利用，登山、远足、听音乐会、亲近大自然，当然还有读书，哦，我自从大学就爱卡尔维诺，你知道，新现实主义与后现代主义……哦不，酗酒？我绝不会这样做，二十五岁经历最后一次宿醉以后我就彻底戒了它们，我需要清醒的头脑做出决策；至于我为什么还没结婚，哦，我早就发誓要把一切奉献给我的政党和国家——”

假的，全是假的。没人知道他会趁着难得的休假一整天一整天地耗在床上，独自，睡到日夜颠倒，拒绝整理被褥，不到忍无可忍绝不洗漱或者刮胡子，吃高油高脂的垃圾外卖食物、打电子游戏一直打到急性结膜炎、对着上世纪八十年代的色情录像撸管，再用被党主席毙掉的那些提案的草稿擦干净自己的老二；以及去他娘的读书，二十年来他接触到的最接近文学的东西就是社论，私下里他连看个吸尘器的说明书都觉得头痛；关于结婚……

“最后这个问题我们为什么不改改呢？”娜塔莎突然出声打断道，“我是说我们不能把话说得那么死，也许你以后会考虑结婚？”

“我记得我们讨论过这个问题，大概5、6年前？”那可真是太悬了，朗姆洛永远记得那次危机，力量党的支持率降到了历史最低点，而根据民调结果，结个婚也许会对他的仕途有所帮助，那时候他甚至连求婚戒指都准备好了，准备把那枚令人肉疼的宝格丽铂金戒指随意又郑重地交给某个时至今日他连名字都想不起来但一起看过两场歌剧的某个非盈利慈善机构的创始人，“所以现在又出现什么需要我结婚的情况了？”

“不，我认真的，”娜塔莎漂亮的红棕色眉毛向上挑了挑，她在用她的方式表示着忧心忡忡，“不是为了民调，不是为了支持率，不是为了哪个党，为了你自己。”

“我又怎么了？”朗姆洛对现在的双面生活表示大体满意，如果有天从政走不通了，他想自己还可以去情报机构当个间谍混日子。

“结婚能让你停止每半个月就出门随便找个男人好让他在床上勒你的脖子，这太病态了布洛克，你的那些炮友，他们可能是变态、逃犯、杀人狂以及艾滋病传染源……”

“接下来是什么，采访以后？”朗姆洛直截了当地打断了秘书的控诉，只想粗暴地结束这个话题。

而娜塔莎也迅速从知心朋友的角色中抽离出来，瞬间切换到冰冷高效的工作模式。她又一次认识到这道貌岸然的混蛋不值得这些，关心和爱护，他远远不配。

“这些是你接下来要签署的提案，”女秘书把厚厚一摞文件摔到他一尘不染的办公桌上，“仔细看我标注了红色的部分，如果主席问起来，装作你已经看过了那些黄色的部分，其他的都是屁话你就别管了。”

2.

这一切都比詹姆斯想象的要顺利，但他期待的还远远不止于此。

他们交换了联系方式，并且时不时地见面，虽然时间、地点、体位、次数、能不能过夜，第二天是否一起吃早餐，这些统统都是布洛克说了算，但至少第一次以后他们又有了第二三四五六次，这无疑是个可能发展成长期关系的好兆头。

“那辆摩托车怎么样了？”又一顿父亲缺席的家庭晚餐，忙着把缠在叉子上的青酱意面送进嘴里的史蒂夫随口问道。他已经把订婚计划提上了日程，女友佩吉的家族是父亲多年来的忠实盟友，她本人也端庄得体，他正在着手安排好日程，争取让他远道而来的兄弟在暑假结束返回美国前当上自己的伴郎。

“哦，还行，挺难修的。”詹姆斯慌忙把目光从手机上移开，他盯着短信收件箱已经超过一刻钟了，事实上他一整天都手机不离身，期待着那一下下令人心悸的震动。

“那也别太勉强自己，我听说你整晚整晚不在房间，都是躲在车库里修车？”不是史蒂夫存心要每天查岗，只是每个成熟的男人都知道二十多岁的小年轻什么荒唐的事情都能干出来，而他们不能容许有一点点威胁到声誉的把柄出现。

“umm，对。”詹姆斯故作镇静地撒了个谎，那辆车他只草草修理过两回，骑限量哈雷的吸引力远远比不上骑布洛克，“那真是辆极品，谁能忍住不骑他…呃我是说，它呢？”

史蒂夫低头用餐巾揩了揩嘴角，意味深长地开口：“那祝你早日成功，我希望你出去炫耀的时候可以注意分寸。无论你想不想、承认不承认，你都是这个家的一份子。”

詹姆斯也盯着他兄弟看了几秒，最终确信这只是政客们一贯的狡猾策略，把一切都说在前头以及装作自己什么都知道。毕竟他在这有点血缘关系的寄宿家庭里根本不起眼，政客们从不会关心与仕途无关的东西。

3.

所有的应酬活动里，布洛克.朗姆洛最讨厌的就是招待酒会。穿着赞助商匆忙送来的很可能不怎么合身的西装，端着同样免费赞助的度数低到没有酒味的果味气泡水，还得陪笑陪到脸颊酸疼，握手握到虎口破皮，在一群人面前介绍自己，再把一些人引荐给另一些人。为了避免和人跳舞，他连“我不幸得了甲沟炎”这种谎话都扯了出来，才得以暂时脱身，躲在毫不起眼的休息区，慢吞吞地折磨餐盘里的菠菜烤蛋。

“……戒指？当然是越大越好，不不不别天真到相信女人说的‘简简单单就很好’，克拉数就像是鸡巴的长度，你现在能理解了吗？快去吧我的儿子，把她拿下！你说什么？让波比当你的伴郎？你就没有更好的人选了吗，他看上去不太靠谱……”

Che palle. (意大利语：真操蛋。)

朗姆洛崩溃地捂住脸试图逃避现实，怡然自得空无一人的休息区突然闯进来了忙着打私人电话的政敌，名利场里从来没有供人喘息的地方。

“哦——布洛克，真是太糟糕了，我听说你得了带状疱疹？”不出意料，亚历山大.皮尔斯那苍老且难缠的脸强硬地挤到了自己的视线中。

“不，没有的事，”他不安地扯了扯领巾，“就是皮炎，去外地出差的时候被不知名的虫子咬了。”男人一边应付着不怀好意的政敌一边下意识地掏出手机,给最近那个联系得过于频繁的号码发短信。

“我现在好想喝酒。——BR”

他们时常以这种方式交流，一般是布洛克在工作之余闲不住的抱怨和吐槽，他其实根本不关心詹姆斯那些殷勤的回复和建议，只是需要一个没有利益纠葛的发泄渠道。

“老地方见？我等你忙完。——JB”

他在单手打字的间隙充满警惕地抬眼看了看皮尔斯，他希望对方能比预料中的更讨厌自己。

但是不，对于政客们来说一旦政见不合，干什么都会尿不到一个壶里，他们是敌人，敌人之间哪有默契可言。

“我儿子史蒂夫要结婚了，”皮尔斯自顾自地拉开布洛克对面的椅子坐下来，“我的另一个儿子波比要当伴郎——我突然想起你上次那个关于收容难民的提案——”

“我恐怕马上要离开，有个紧急的会议，事关整个北部偏远地区的基础设施问题，你知道，就是上回讨论过的铁路联络线。”布洛克飞快地回绝了皮尔斯的死亡邀约，赔了个不耐烦的笑，“祝你两个儿子新婚快乐！”

他无视掉对方不悦的神色，低头快速地打了一行地址发送过去，又嘱咐道：“别开自己的车，打车到半路然后步行到这个地方，钥匙就在门口的花盆里。—BR”

4.  
发完短信走在回家的路上，布洛克后知后觉地有点担心起来。他从不带人回家过夜，家里的床和沙发可算是真正意义上的处女地。他所在的社区昂贵而偏远，用全首都数一数二的高房价买到了安静、私密和冷漠的邻居们，就算隔壁发出绝望的惨叫也只会面不改色地关好窗户塞上耳塞的那种。

布洛克担心的从来不是秘密情人的暴露，他可是偷情界的大师，同情他的伴侣将来可能会受到的被背叛而不自知的可怜遭遇是男人拒绝结婚的又一个理由。但他的确因为自己一次次地打破先例和放宽底线而不安，是侥幸心理和回味无穷的高潮让他甘心放纵。

年轻的詹姆斯今天又新学了一课——不要相信公众人物的任何公开采访。

受宠若惊地收到邀约以后，詹姆斯兴冲冲地出去买了一瓶巴罗洛葡萄酒,他从报纸上看过布洛克说这是他的最爱。然而当詹姆斯献宝一样地等房主刚进门就端上酒杯时，布洛克脸上又出现了那种表示拒绝的、礼节性的笑容。

“你是客人，哪能让你招待我呢？让我给你露一手。”

布洛克勾着詹姆斯的皮带扣把他引向吧台边的高脚椅，自己则钻进去面对酒柜，正儿八经地挑选起来。

谁能想到一直宣称烟酒不沾的布洛克调酒的功力其实堪称专业呢。味美思和金巴利，古典杯中放上几块冰 ，倒满苏打水，只搅不摇，再用柠檬皮擦拭杯口，最后放上橙子片装饰。

“美国佬（Americano），这是给你的。”

在自己家的布洛克果然和在宾馆房间里的布洛克不一样，这私密的小天地里他是当之无愧的国王，连扯带拽地脱掉身上合身到限制行动的三件套，他刚从堆到脚踝的裤子里走出来就扯过搭在扶手上的睡袍，腰带也懒得系索性就慷慨地敞开着，露出来不及脱的、绅士们拿来配夏季九分裤的长筒袜和吊袜带。

哇哦，哇哦。

詹姆斯无声地在心里发出尖叫，一口气干掉半杯酒，飘飘忽忽地看朗姆洛窝在不远处的小沙发里，一只手举着酒杯的同时腾出两根手指夹住雪茄，一边纯饮威士忌一边慷慨激昂地指点江山。他终于知道男人为什么能身居高位了，任何一个为了认真听取他的政见而盯着这张脸看的人都会为之倾倒，然后心不在焉地把全部注意力都转移到他被吊袜带勒得曲线毕现的双腿和随着姿势巧妙地隐藏在阴影中的腿根。

詹姆斯让自己凑的近些，再近些，好听清楚酒意微醺的男人变得有些含糊的言辞，他的每个尾音都像长出了尾巴，互相勾结在一起，撩人得很。

“……财产税所起的作用适得其反，我就纳闷为什么一直没人发现这个问题……唔…”詹姆斯唐突地用一个吻打断了男人独到的高见，他是美国人，意大利的经济跟他有什么关系呢？

布洛克来者不拒地和他较量了两个来回，趁着年轻人换气的工夫偏头躲开了那双可口的嘴唇，顽强地接着说下去：“还有我们的资本增值税也存在同样的问题，这才造成了近年来经济的不景气……嘿你给我轻……”

啪。

詹姆斯偷偷摸上男人大腿的动作太过粗鲁，以至于不小心挑断了他左腿上的吊袜带。

掰开这假正经的婊子的大腿时他还装模作样地抗拒了一下，直到詹姆斯半强迫地跪在他腿间，含住男人半勃冒水的性器，一偏头就能欣赏到大腿内侧他之前没机会留心欣赏的文身们。他的目光陶醉地掠过那些花纹、图腾和不知所云的意大利文，最后定格在腿根处的那颗小痣旁，像《纽约时报》的大标题一样，用哥特字体文的一个英语单词。

“What the……”詹姆斯让嘴里的兴奋不已的老二滑出来，难以置信地感叹着。

“Yes，yes，that‘s it.”布洛克在沙发上把自己拧成一根扭扭糖，脚跟敲打着詹姆斯的后颈示意他专心继续。

他刚按捺下情绪低头重新舔了一下男人的老二，还是满脸纠结地再次抬起头问：“不好意思我还是比较纠结那个……你当时脑子里装了些什么？”

“Anything but English.”布洛克大大方方地回答，回忆起荒唐的往事时用了一副事不关己的语气，“那时候我对英语一窍不通，纹身师忽悠我跟他睡一觉可以免费纹一次，所以……这混球可能想替我做个自我介绍。”

一点也不好笑，这男人的幽默感堪称残酷。

Sex Machine.

他大腿内侧最私密的地方，稀里糊涂地被人纹上了这个词。

这实在是肮脏透顶、有辱人格，但也该死的贴切。每个亲身尝过布洛克、把他吃干抹净的男人都应该对这个词表示赞同，对这处纹身表示欣赏。

用手指捅开他身后那个洞简直轻而易举，这副身体大概时刻准备着做这档子事，穴口细密的褶皱柔软而松紧得当，阴茎插入没有任何阻碍，肠道的皱襞周道地包裹住入侵的肉棒，男人显然也享受这个，里面湿的要命。

詹姆斯总是对布洛克狠不下心，为了让对方适应自己的尺寸而特意埋在身体里暂时不动的老二很快便被男人迫不及待地主动套弄起来。这身经百战的老屁股一点也不领情，一边扭腰摆胯地寻找那个最爽的角度一边口不择言地嘲讽，“鸡巴硬脾气软真是爹地的好男孩”。

这就是他想要的，疼痛和近乎侮辱的侵犯。詹姆斯得用力到气喘吁吁，浑身出汗地凿进眼前的肉穴才能听到真正动情的喘息和呻吟，布洛克又不是没见过世面的雏儿，随便被捅一捅都能没出息地叫得像是快断气，他也不是善解人意的、惯于伪装高潮的那种类型。他说谎说得够多了，只在床上完全坦诚，爽到就是爽到,活烂就是活烂。

正因为如此，当那小沙发被折腾得摇摇欲坠，而詹姆斯又顶又撸地让布洛克哑叫着率先射在柔软的靠垫上时，年轻人有了非同寻常的成就感。男人腿间交错的指痕和牙印也煽情得不得了，让詹姆斯头一回满足地内射进身下完全被自己操开的屁股里。

那个精明锐利的布洛克.朗姆洛被干得有点傻了，他现在迟钝又柔软，詹姆斯用手指蘸着冷掉的精液恶作剧般地涂在他红肿湿润的嘴唇上，男人反应过来，慢吞吞地张嘴想咬，却被小伙子灵巧地躲过，只有齿列磕碰在一起发出脆响。他也忘了那些在实战中总结出的套路，詹姆斯把弄脏的手掌摊开在他眼前，而布洛克只是迷茫地盯着看，直到另一个巴掌甩在屁股上才后知后觉地伸出深红的舌头卷走指缝间的白浊。

詹姆斯好心地含了口酒给他喂下去，一点点冰镇威士忌就让布洛克重新生龙活虎起来，他拽着詹姆斯的衣领把两个人都从沙发上拉起来，然后他们扭打着啃咬着，跌跌撞撞地摔进了卧室。

布洛克万分庆幸钟点工昨天清理干净了这里，他敢确定最不羁的美国男孩也受不了这未经打扫的卧室,“我得考虑在你身上安个报警器，”另一个有幸进入参观的、头一回来这里做客之后三天没跟他说话的娜塔莎曾经这样形容，“不然你可能会和垃圾混在一起被铲进回收箱。”

男人现在光溜溜地带着上一轮性爱的痕迹被埋进整洁干净的床铺里，埃及棉的织物和身后掐着脖子的侵入让他又一次舒服地尖叫出声，年轻人对做爱的热情出于本能，孜孜不倦地重新开垦起他这片从不休耕的肥沃土地来。

“……我问你个问题，”詹姆斯保持着平稳的律动，平复了一下呼吸，他觉得自己有点自讨没趣，“你究竟睡过多少人？”

男人果不其然嗤笑出声：“真的？就现在？你要知道具体数字？”

“是的……哦不，不还是算了，”詹姆斯没来由地害怕，该死，在男人面前他总表现得像个处男，而布洛克该为此感到罪过。他又插了他一会儿，还是忍不住要求，“要不，你给我个大概数字？”

布洛克笑得肩胛都颤动着，屁股里的肉棒险些滑出来，“好吧好吧，你容我想想……过了参议院的半数席位，我猜。”

 

5.

和布洛克做爱的确感觉很好，但更让詹姆斯期待的永远是完事之后入睡之前那短暂但毫不设防的聊天时间。男人一贯对他惊人地坦诚，詹姆斯知道这是因为布洛克认为他们来自两个世界，没有利益纠葛，圈子也永不相交。

想到这里他心里突然沉重起来，轻声叹了口气。而被折腾得懒洋洋的布洛克只顾得上专心夹紧屁股不让精液流出来弄脏了床单，丝毫没注意到枕边人的纠结。

詹姆斯明白命运已经对他很眷顾了，一个又一个机缘巧合让他有幸能由里到外地完全了解这个男人。他正经又放荡，严肃又轻佻，自己是极少数同时领教过这两副面孔的人，而只要他想，还有更多。

他伸手抱紧眼前赤裸的后背，探身吮吻布洛克泛红的耳廓，上面有三个不易察觉的早已经愈合上的耳洞。男人发出愉悦的喉音，鼓励着詹姆斯得寸进尺，他让布洛克仰面躺好，口手并用地挑逗他深色的乳头，掌根揉弄他饱满的胸膛。

“谁是杰克.罗林斯？”詹姆斯眯着眼睛艰难地辨认着纹在布洛克左胸前的一串花体字母，那应该是他最早的文身之一，颜色已经褪得有点暗淡。

“我的前男友，严格来说，初恋来着。”布洛克实话实说，坏心眼地给了詹姆斯一个“怪你自己多嘴”的眼神。

年轻人可比想象中的心大，自从认识了布洛克，他发现自己已经生不起气来，毕竟过去的都过去了。

但不知道是事前的鸡尾酒让他头昏目眩还是脑浆随着精液流失了不少，总之下一秒詹姆斯没管住自己的嘴，问了个让他自己都觉得可笑极了的问题：“那你有一天会把我纹在身上吗？”

“你疯了？！”布洛克抬起半边身体瞪着詹姆斯，“我再也不会把任何人纹在身上，我也不建议你这样做，太傻逼了，去洗这些破玩意的时候疼得我直接从床上蹦了起来。”

这番话不禁让年轻人羞愧地低下了头。

“但我，”男人的黄眼睛此刻兴奋得闪闪发光，“我可能会有天把你的名字写在结婚公证上。”

那一瞬间詹姆斯几乎怀疑自己幻听了，脑袋从被褥里钻出来，不知怎么的就热泪盈眶了。

布洛克.朗姆洛握紧詹姆斯的手，努力又和他维持了三秒钟的深情对视，然后就憋不住地笑得鱼尾纹欢游，“……别这幅表情，你不会当真了吧？你他妈成天都在想些什么，我刚刚喝多了开玩笑的。”

他立刻感到身上一凉，年轻人飞快地掀开被子翻身下床，脸上还挂着没干的眼泪，他用力大声地擤了把鼻涕，从地上拣出自己的衣服抱在怀里，一言不发地走了。

生气了。

真生气了？

男人撑着胳膊支棱着耳朵在床上等了两分钟。

大门打开又摔上，他也重新躺回去。

也好。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算写完了

1.

不谈恋爱，屌事没有。

詹姆斯咬着牙用力拿扳手拧紧了发动机上的最后一颗螺钉，捅进钥匙握上车把，钉在墙上用来置物的木板立刻瑟瑟发抖起来，劲头十足的发动机轰鸣声响彻了整个车库。这大概是半个月来唯一让他提得起情绪来的事了，现在他的问题是想办法把这宝贝弄回美国。

用沾满机油的脏手揪着洇出汗渍的工装背心擦了擦头上的汗，詹姆斯忍不住嘴角上翘，这辆被专业修车行判了死刑的摩托车在他没日没夜废寝忘食的钻研里重获新生，事实上他和它是相互拯救，手头上有点事做总能避免那些不切实际的胡思乱想。

锁好车库穿过前院，用比手更干净的靴子头踹开大门，詹姆斯吹着口哨走进客厅，“嘿，你绝对想不到我用什么——”

“注意你的仪态，詹姆斯。”史蒂夫出声打断他兴致勃勃的开场白，伸手抚上身旁丝绸连衣裙包裹住的纤细后背，对着在场唯一的观众表示他们彼此的默契与爱意，“家里有客人。”

还能是谁呢？詹姆斯体内的那一点政客基因指挥着他立刻堆出笑容伸出胳膊，却在看到自己黝黑肮脏手掌的那一刻又悻悻地收回去。

“幸会，你尽管自在一些，史蒂夫跟我说了你对机械很感兴趣。”这是詹姆斯第一次见到他兄弟的未婚妻，她是专门为政客们打造的那一类完美伴侣，家庭显赫、历史清白、举止得体，尽管初来乍到，她却能像一个真正的女主人一样掌控全场，“我们刚刚谈到哪里了…婚宴上用铃兰花还是绣球花？”

毫无疑问，她会很好地融入这个家庭。

 

看着满身的油污被冲进下水道，詹姆斯在雾气缭绕的浴室里对着镜子苦笑。刚才他才真正体会到了什么叫“异国他乡”。他不指望有人能陪自己把那辆超过三分之一吨重的摩托车一路推到几公里外的修车行，也不指望有人能帮他翻译出那些说明书和修理工具上全然陌生的意大利文，他只是想有人能在这个兴头上听他絮叨一下这辆车是怎么被修理好的。

詹姆斯意识到了自己的孤独，以及无牵无挂带来的空虚。他胡拉着滴着水的头发迈出浴室，夏末的凉风吹得他缓过神来，拿起手机毫不迟疑地点开桌面上那个再也没有过互动的特别联系人。

提心吊胆的几十秒过去，直到机械女声那毫无诚意的道歉即将开始第二遍循环，詹姆斯才接受了这个号码已经打不通的事实。他懊恼地倒向床铺，埋怨着这半个月逞强的冷战改变了一切，同时脑子里飞速地盘算着任何回旋的可能。

哦，这可太冒傻气了。这个想法一闪而过的时候詹姆斯连忙自我否定。

放手一搏吧，哪个意大利人受得了这个？他心底的那个声音劝说道，而且难道你不想顺便兜个风？

2.

忙中出错总是在所难免。

结束了连续半周连轴转的工作，为自己赢得了在晚间的电话会议前宝贵的两小时空闲。然而在晚高峰的回家路上，布洛克却眼带绝望地站在马路边目送着自己那辆通勤用的阿尔法罗密欧带着撞瘪了的屁股被拖车拖走，他强忍着不悦，武装上绅士的风度安抚好惊魂未定的肇事女司机，然后便紧急呼叫他无所不能的超级秘书前来支援。

搭娜塔莎的车回到家里，因为追尾事故耽误了太长时间，布洛克衣服都没来得及换便又匆忙给手机接上电源，无视手心里越来越烫的温度，一边祈祷着这东西可不要在他脑袋边上爆炸一边踩着点上线准时加入了晚上的电话会议。

来都来了，娜塔莎索性用布洛克的账号定了中餐外卖，打算在老板家解决了晚餐，直到她那一份拌蔬菜已经见了底，忙于发言的布洛克才匆忙结束了会议，急不可耐地拆开快餐盒上的封条。

“炒面，”布洛克字面意义上饥渴难耐地把手机扣在桌子上，抄起油汪汪的碳水化合物扔进嘴里，冲娜塔莎竖了一个大拇指“你懂我，宝贝。”

她一边喝着餐后酒一边完善自己的猜测，布洛克通常只在感情受挫之后才会格外地对工作上心，这人就是没法平衡好工作和生活，不是为了工作牺牲生活就是为了生活而牺牲工作。

“你换手机号了。”娜塔莎突然意有所指地陈述道。

“我不一直都有定期换号码的习惯吗？那些短期工作搭档可不能长期有我的联系方式。”

“是，”她双手抱在胸前，一副审问的样子，“可这回距你上次换号码只有不到三个月，你是在躲谁吗？”

啪。

这时远处传来敲击玻璃的一声脆响，他们同时扭头看了一眼，但谁也没在意。

“这和工作无关，你就别管了。”布洛接着说。

“我怎么能不管？万一你偷偷借高利贷现在被追债呢？”无论布洛克背着她做出啥事，娜塔莎都不会感到惊讶，他这人就这样，一刻不安生，跟着他既刺激又充满惊吓。

啪。啪。啪。啪。

啪。啪。

那种力道不大但是持续不断的敲击声继续，就像在敲门。但是考虑到朗姆洛住在三楼，这他妈就有点邪门了。

他颇为不悦地扔下手里的食物走到窗边拉开厚重的窗帘，啪。又一声脆响打在玻璃上，如果他推开窗户的话，那玩意儿大概会径直砸向他的脸。

——窗台上落满了裹着彩色闪光糖纸的巧克力球，还有一些滚落到楼下的树丛里。

这在他的预计之内，也在他的意料之外。布洛克近来严肃得堪称凝重的脸上出现了一种介于生气和高兴之间的表情，他在思考这样的和解方式是不是太，戏剧化了。

“嘿，”布洛克推开窗户的一瞬间又有两个金光闪闪的弹药飞上来，他伸手接住，顺带分了一个给餐桌旁一头雾水的娜塔莎，“我请求停火！”

有且仅有一个人能干出这种傻事来，朗姆洛知道自己甚至都不用向下看，尽管他早就把半个身子都探出窗外了。

是巴基，带着充足的弹药储备，某个被洗劫一空的糖果店，来攻克他这座看似坚不可摧但其实年久失修的堡垒。

半个月不见他看上去更不羁了一些，本就过长的头发现在搭在肩上，头顶上乱七八糟的，布洛克很快注意到这是因为他骑了一辆摩托车来。

“你换手机号了。”詹姆斯在控诉自己要出此下策的原因，“还有你的钥匙也不在原来的地方。”

“嗯哼，”布洛克剥开一颗巧克力放进嘴里，他倚在窗框边看了看周围，他的邻居们一如既往地两耳不闻窗外事，他又随口说道，“车不错。”

“谢谢。”詹姆斯在楼下仰起头来的傻笑在黑灯瞎火的院子里格外耀眼，“所以——”他在暗示布洛克是不是应该让他从正门进来了。

“如你所见，”男人又往外推了推，居高临下地俯视他那狂热的追求者，“我家的窗户随时为你敞开。”

“你这……！”詹姆斯把那侮辱性的字眼咬断在牙缝里，不，他不能在楼下喊出来，这句话该在床上说。

年轻人考察了一下周遭的状况，然后几乎毫不犹豫地冲上前抱住外墙的排水管往上爬，他庆幸这玩意儿够粗够结实，手脚并用，他在几秒钟里就已经快爬到二楼了。

布洛克挂着一副看好戏的笑容又剥开一颗巧克力，糖纸被撕的七零八落，他索性揉成一团扔出窗外，不偏不倚地砸在正在攀爬的詹姆斯肌肉隆起的肩膀上。

他咬紧牙关胳膊奋力一撑翻过窗台，那时候男人嘴里的巧克力还没融化。

“嘿嘿嘿，罗密欧们，考虑考虑这还有个无辜的观众呢！”娜塔莎被这突如其来的莎翁桥段吓得鸡皮疙瘩爆起，她的老板总算如她所愿有了个正儿八经的心上人，和他从前的浪荡行为相比，这明显更糟了。

“我能待在这里吗？”詹姆斯离开布洛克的嘴唇小声乞求道。

“当然，当然，”布洛克一口应允，急不可耐地又把他拉近亲吻上去，眼神却下意识地瞟向餐桌旁，意识到他的秘书隔空冲他做了个口型，又佯装冷淡地把年轻人推开，改口说，“但那要等你替我把厨房里的垃圾捎到楼下的垃圾站以后，这回你可以走正门了。”

目送满脸绯红的年轻人走出视线，娜塔莎才饶有兴趣地问道：“这就是你跟我提起过的那个美国大学生？”

布洛克轻快地怂了怂肩，尽管早就没有放假的权利了，这个夏天他仍然过得很愉快。

“那我不打扰了，”女秘书拎起皮包等着她的老板亲自给她披上薄外套，“毕竟暑假也快结束了。”

3.

他们很快在床上达成了某种和解，毕竟肉体关系永远不存在什么原则性问题，等詹姆斯冷静下来想通了并且学会对这段关系不抱什么期望时，他们俩反而前所未有地亲密起来。

 

“你是说，”布洛克在詹姆斯的臂弯里翻了个身，凑在年轻人叼着烟的嘴边借了个火，点燃了自己的那根事后烟，“你他妈用打炮用的那种润滑油修摩托车火花塞？”

詹姆斯得意洋洋地挑了一下眉毛：“你的车不是坏了？你这几天要是需要用车，我随时待命。”

男人从鼻子里吹了一口烟出来，“我该期待什么？你会把套子戴脑袋上当头盔吗？”

“那你要失望了，”年轻人马上撕开又一个安全套，“你的存货今天晚上还不一定够呢。”

布洛克喘息着随手把烟捻灭在白色的椴木床头柜上，并且在詹姆斯再一次撞开那个烂熟透红的肉嘴时忍不住抓紧它的边缘，年轻人在床上的技巧就像他一贯的行事作风，直截了当地可怕，他有过人的尺寸和强健的体格，并且不知吝惜力气，肩膀也尚未扛上任何责任，做爱仿佛是生活第一要事。

“hey，”布洛克推着他湿漉漉的头发躲避詹姆斯埋在他颈窝里啃咬吮吸的唇齿，浑身颤栗地拒绝，“明天议会开会，别在能看得到的地方留下痕迹。”

“……能看得到的地方？”年轻人舔着他通红的耳朵尖迅速抓住了重点，舌头尖向下一路舔过汗湿的胸膛，在硬得像颗果核的乳头上打转，在腹肌上啃咬出更清晰的痕迹，在腿根吮出红印。刺痛和麻痒让布洛克熟谙情事的身体兴奋地作出回应，这个洞，詹姆斯在心里赞叹，揉它会咬，捅它会吸。

他们致力于把对方搞得筋疲力尽，解锁了几种能把韧带拉伸到极限的体位以后，他们一个忘了明天议会大楼的联席会议，一个忘了明天裁缝铺的量体裁衣，布洛克任由詹姆斯叼着他的后颈射进屁股里。

第二天，冷酷无情的临时司机娜塔莎只多等了迟迟不下楼的布洛克五分钟，就一脚油门扬长而去了，她不会让他拖了后腿，工作十几年，她不能把第一次迟到给这对寡廉鲜耻的狗男男。

骑着刚修好的摩托车穿梭在堵得纹丝不动的车龙里，詹姆斯万分庆幸自己买的头盔是全包式的，布洛克再三确认没人能透过黑色风窗认出自己的真面目，才肯屈尊降贵地带着前一晚被干透了的屁股跨在车上，他环在詹姆斯腰间的胳膊在摩托车经过每一处颠簸路段时狠狠地收紧。

“美人儿，你有发胶吗？”秒针还差两圈指向整点，布洛克顶着一头反常的乱发从议会大厅后门冲向自己的位置，向身旁的娜塔莎询问道。

4.

几轮选举的数据在会上全面公开，九个政党大体都赢得了各自固定的选区，几个较大的党派得票稍多但都不足以独自执政。这倒霉的多党制，布洛克在心中盘算，它可能会让敌对的政党为了共同的利益被迫握手言和。

手机在桌上震动了一下，是他的顶头上司，党主席发来的短信。

“预备组成联合内阁，我们力量党和民主党。”

布洛克眉头一紧，怎么就非得和民主党？

他立刻抓起手机，趁着台上发言人侃侃而谈的时候组织语言试图劝说主席再考虑一下其他的可能。他的长篇大论刚码到一半，又一阵震动麻痹了他飞快打字的手指。

“力量党主席皮尔斯对我的提议也表示同意，新内阁组建完成后，你就是下一任预备党魁。”

布洛克端着手机的双手僵在半空，他下意识地抬头搜寻，最前排头发花白的老政客也在扭头冲他微笑。

他从未离顶点如此接近。

剩下的会议布洛克无心再听，把所有的注意力都用来压抑住内心的狂喜。他知道一切尘埃落定之前还有很多事情要做，此刻没法声张的喜讯沉甸甸地压在他心里。

“你怎么了？肾疼啊？”专心做记录的娜塔莎瞥了一眼身旁额角抽动的布洛克。

“不是，”他摆了摆手露出一个可疑的笑容，“我很好。”

布洛克意识到长年自我封闭的生活方式让他的社交圈小得可怜，他只和其他政客有着工作上的交集，仅出于利益关系和人保持着表面上的友谊。

“嘿，”布洛克瞄了一眼大厅里巨大的挂钟，犹豫着点开了通讯录里最万无一失的那个联系人，“你知道议会大楼怎么走吗？”

 

结个婚真麻烦。

詹姆斯最后一次在叽叽喳喳的意式裁缝店里站了半个上午，腰酸背疼、头昏脑胀。特别加急的全定制订单让所有的店员都上上下下地围着他和史蒂夫转，新郎需要有在教堂宣誓时穿的正式礼服、晚宴时的燕尾服和派对上的平口礼服，伴郎也要与之相配的三套在詹姆斯看来几乎是一模一样的正装。

这太没必要了，他只是个伴郎，在婚礼上的作用只是为了遵循传统和尽量衬托新郎的潇洒出众，最重要的任务就是在交换戒指的环节前保管好新人们的戒指，史蒂夫刚刚给他看过了，啧啧，用鸽子蛋形容太夸张，但起码真的让人收下以后舍不得离婚。

礼服完成前最后一次面对面的修改结束后，史蒂夫快速地换好衣服，动身去和旅行社经纪人敲定好蜜月旅行的行程。更衣室里半裸的詹姆斯刚提上牛仔裤，裤兜里的手机就响了起来。

骑着摩托车跟着语音导航直奔议会大楼，詹姆斯内心深处知道他们这回也许有点过火，在公共场所、严肃的意大利议会休会的间隙、四楼男厕的最后一个隔间，在他父亲亚历山大.皮尔斯的眼皮子底下，每一个前提条件都让他惶恐不安又跃跃欲试。

詹姆斯没有等待很长时间，顶层的男卫生间人迹罕至，朗姆洛那双鞋跟颇高的手工皮鞋踩在地砖上的声响也格外有辨识度，他竖着耳朵听着脚步声渐渐逼近，等男人终于停下，刚要抬手敲门，詹姆斯便率先拧开门锁把他拉了进去。

他们激烈但无声地互相搂抱着亲吻啃咬了一阵，四只耳朵再三确认了这里只有他们俩，才敢放心大胆连扯带拽地宽衣解带。

“你居然在这里都能发骚。”詹姆斯跪在地上齿舌并用地褪下布洛克剪裁合身的西装裤，用牙齿拽开他内裤的上沿又坏心眼地松口让它弹回去，弹力带在男人的小腹上抽打出一根细细的红线。

“嘶，宝贝儿，我今天就是忍不住…”情动让布洛克呼吸急促全身滚烫，他分开腿屈膝夹住詹姆斯的脑袋，兴奋到痉挛的手指粗暴地梳理着年轻人浓密的长发，摁住他的后脑勺往自己的胯下带。

年轻人柔软的喉咙温顺地吞进男人的阴茎，布洛克早上匆忙打扮时手抖撒了过多的古龙水，现在随着升高的体温在皮肤表面蒸腾出了浓郁的香气，詹姆斯放松肌肉努力含了更多，腥咸的味道和不绝于耳的激烈喘息鼓励着他要尽最大的努力取悦眼前这个正骑跨在他肩膀上的男人。

布洛克靠在门板上，全靠反手抓住挂衣钩才没让自己爽得出溜到地上去，他视线模糊地看着胯下的詹姆斯起起伏伏的脑袋，接近顶点的欲望驱使着他腾出两根手指伸进嘴里舔湿，然后滑进温热的臀缝里，打着圈儿揉松那些瑟缩着的皱褶，顺着刚刚开了小口的肉嘴插进去，为接下来的交媾做好准备。

毫不客气地射进詹姆斯的嘴里，布洛克绷紧了肌肉全力感受这充斥了四肢百骸的欣快感，年轻人仍然舍不得松口，吮着男人微微抽搐的肉棒就像在品尝一根口味下流至极的冰激凌，他用手指揩掉溢出嘴角的精液，又摸索着探进男人身后的穴里，拉扯着那圈弹性十足的肌肉，一时兴起的偷情来不及准备润滑液，好在布洛克已经够湿够软了。

詹姆斯站起身把布洛克从那条堆在脚踝的裤子里抱出来，这淫乱的政客上半身一丝不苟地可以直接去参加总理的就职典礼，下半身却一丝不挂，射过一回的老二半勃着滴下前液。

“好好看看你自己。”詹姆斯在布洛克耳间沉声呢喃道，把他抱上了打扫得光洁干净的洗手台。

额头抵着墙上的镜子承受着身后压迫感十足的撞击，布洛克甚少亲眼见到自己挨操的样子，这副完全耽于享乐的嘴脸连他自己也难得羞涩起来，只能靠着越发粗重的喘息和呻吟模糊住清晰无比的镜面，跪坐着的背后位让詹姆斯的阴茎进入到深得可怕的位置，年轻人下体茂盛的毛发蹭在男人光溜溜的臀尖上，撩人的瘙痒让他下意识地摇晃着屁股躲避，看上去就像主动让捅进体内的杵棒研磨自己的肉道。

“……我该拿你怎么办？”布洛克眯着眼睛向后用屁股撞击着詹姆斯的胯下，他感到对方粗壮的胳膊横过他胸前把自己搂紧，男人的肩胛骨正抵在小伙子汗湿的胸膛上。

詹姆斯闷哼着握紧手掌里窄小突出的胯骨,奋力想把自己塞进去更多，好让他们离得更近些。

“……我会舍不得走的，真的，我说真的。”詹姆斯亲呢地蹭着布洛克脸颊上毛茸茸的胡须，几下子就蹭红了自己光滑的脸颊。

5

他兄弟的婚礼日期一敲定，詹姆斯回程的机票也立刻安排好了，归期将至，他们利用一切可能的空闲时间待在一起，想要尽力补回他们之前因为糊涂而浪费掉的那些快乐时光。两个人有时候各忙各的，有时候找点共同的乐子，轮流下厨，一块洗碗，做爱做得像第二天就是世界末日。

那天早上，又是一个议会开会需要早起的工作日，闹钟响了三回，谁也懒得动弹一下，最后还是詹姆斯忍无可忍地摸索着关掉，顺便推醒了睡得正香的布洛克。

“早啊——怎么外面有点吵。我去收拾一下，该你做早餐了，今天的咖啡里要加牛奶，面包要烤得特别焦……”布洛克一边絮叨着一边给了詹姆斯一个没刷牙的早安吻，他们在卧室门口兵分两路，一个走进卫生间一个直奔厨房。

睡眼惺忪地叼着牙刷对着镜子清理眼屎的布洛克后知后觉地发现一贯安静的社区今天真的有点反常，外面好像引起了什么骚动，隔着双层玻璃他也能听到不少人正聚集在附近。

他感到一丝丝不安，吐掉嘴里的泡沫凑近窗户，只敢小心翼翼地开了个小缝——

詹姆斯裸身经过客厅时随手抄了件前一晚脱下来扔在沙发上的睡袍展开，却发现这是布洛克的，懒得再换一件，他索性把对自己来说过小的睡袍围在腰间系好。摸过餐桌上放着的蓝牙耳机塞进耳朵里，对着手机挑选了半分钟歌单，年轻人的清晨被音乐和食材唤醒。

面包在机器里烘烤着发出麦子的香气，煎蛋被黄油烫出金色的脆边，咖啡煮好后他才记起布洛克半梦半醒时的叮嘱，冰箱里牛奶瓶已经见了底，今天应该是送奶工来送奶的时候了。

毫无防备地拉开门的那一刻，詹姆斯头一回领教到了这世界对他满满的恶意。

意大利几乎所有媒体的记者都齐聚在布洛克的公寓门口，在他们还沉浸在睡梦中时就已蛰伏在外，男主角们总要登场，在此之前，晨间新闻就已将故事背景向全国的吃瓜群众交代清楚了。

詹姆斯没想到，他成为公众人物的第一步是通过一段被公开的用手机拍的性爱录像，第二步是摄影师们抓拍的一张他半裸着身体，腰间围着男朋友的浴袍出门取牛奶的照片。

他在无数闪光灯的轰炸下还不忘先把牛奶瓶抱在怀里再把空瓶子放回原处，过度的惊吓让他一下子忘了害怕。

直到詹姆斯默不作声死守沉默地关上门，看到布洛克飞奔到客厅打开电视，他不停地换台，然而每个电视台都在报道同一件事，竟然就这样断断续续地听完了整条新闻。

詹姆斯希望自己现在能猝死过去。

“两党联姻还是跨党鸡奸，”布洛克用英语把意大利媒体的刻薄评论一字一句地翻译给詹姆斯，“……亚历山大.皮尔斯什么时候有你这个儿子？史蒂夫是金发碧眼快结婚的那个，另一个是他和前妻生的叫波比……”

詹姆斯愣了愣，支吾了好一阵儿才敢开口：“其实……我就是那个波比。”

“你骗我！”布洛克甩手把遥控器冲他扔了过来，没砸中，倒是把餐桌上刚才詹姆斯冒着生命危险拿回来的牛奶瓶打了个粉碎。

我的亲爹。詹姆斯痛苦地把脸埋在手心里，他觉得自己就算浑身长满嘴也解释不清了。这一切本来可以避免，或者说，他们本可以早有准备。

“……给老子滚蛋。”布洛克把自己砸进沙发里，“让门口那些也滚。”

6

灰溜溜地走出门外骑上摩托车，詹姆斯不发一言地扬长而去反而勾起了媒体们的兴趣，采访车载着记者和摄影师一下子离开了一大半。

“快他妈的上我的车，”娜塔莎在电话那边扯着嗓子喊，“我们都要被你害死了！”

用墨镜和风衣领子挡着脸径直钻进副驾驶，布洛克还没来得及系上安全带，娜塔莎就把油门踩到底一下子甩开了穷追不舍的新闻车。

“我很抱歉，”他头一次真正低三下气地面对自己的下属，“我被设计了。”

“闭嘴，就赶紧闭嘴！”娜塔莎尖叫着打断布洛克的话，“你多出一句声我都想掐死你！”

 

尽管布洛克自认为是个婊子，但私下的自我坦诚和被迫向全社会开诚布公完全是两码事。

气氛凝重得仿佛党派创始人追悼会的会议室里，立体声的多媒体公放着那位“不愿透露姓名的知情人士”泄露出的“意大利议会大厅两男卫生间”的音频版本。布洛克从没有过这种嗜好，他也是第一次听见自己的，呃，叫床声的回放。

进度条刚刚艰难地挪过了三分之一，党主席就铁青着脸示意暂停，这令人骨质疏松的声音让布洛克感到真正的无地自容，录音里的自己腔调黏人，夹杂着仿佛能喷出水汽的喘息和堵在喉咙里的哽咽。西装布料摩擦的声音和肉体撞击的声音交织在一起，飞溅的水声不绝于耳。如果换个地点和场合，布洛克也许愿意听着这段音频自慰到爽，他猜在座的各位和全世界这段视频的观众也是————谁能想到一贯高傲骄矜、不苟言笑地无趣政客，竟有这样一副蔑视公序良俗、糜烂不堪的真面目。

所有人都正襟危坐在自己的位置上，眼神却不约而同地直指布洛克。

他使劲地抹了把脸，最后确认了一下这一切不是个噩梦。

“伙计们，”他紧了紧领带，一副下定决心的样子，“今天午餐我请。”

“朗姆洛，这样的丑闻可不是你所谓的人格魅力能摆平的，”他的顶头上司发话了，“我们浪费了巨额的、本应用来准备下回竞选的资金来解决你这件事，那些媒体总监和政治评论员的胃口真是海量。更别提雇人去检索信息、一条条删除网络上有关这件事的负面讨论了。”

“但是民众仍然会长期地记住这件事，并且对自己要纳税给这样的政府提出异议。明天之前我希望你能给全国人民一个交代，得体的、合理的那种，不然你的政治生涯就没有任何前途可言了。”

 

詹姆斯觉得，自己可能没法准时赶上下学期开学了。

亚历山大皮尔斯在得到消息以后就已经躺在床上吸上了氧，匆忙赶来的家庭医生给他配备了二十四小时动态监护，并红着脸叮嘱道：“虽然这很艰难，皮尔斯先生，但您还是要避免情绪激动。”

墙上的电视上正循环播放着那段偷拍的性爱视频，虽然角度不够专业但是两个人还是坦坦荡荡的一片肉色，布洛克的声音听起来依然令他下体发疼。詹姆斯有种深深的无力感，面对和他同一阵营的家人他都想冲上去捂住屏幕上布洛克赤裸的身体，可还有多少家里有网的人已经看过这段视频了？这世界上有多少块屏幕、多少眼睛和嘴巴啊？

“我确定这就是原始的视频文件，网络上现在已经看不到了。对方和我们谈好了价格，我得说这是敲诈，但是好歹他签了协议，拿了钱他就会主动退党，全家出国移民。”

政治远比詹姆斯想的复杂，阴谋之中还有阴谋。譬如他父亲和布洛克的确互相给对方使过不少绊子，但他们在有必要时也是最亲密的盟友--面对共同的敌人的时候。

“我只关心现在民众的愤怒平息了吗？”皮尔斯心情沉重地问道。

“不，父亲，他们变了，这个年代没有人为了这种事儿生气，”事实上，议会男议员偷情的丑闻简直变成了全民的舆论狂欢，“每个人都很激动，很亢奋。”

“……那他们到底想要什么？”

“真相，”史蒂夫对着平板朗读政治板块上点赞最高的那条评论，“所有人只是想知道真相，力量党的政治明星怎么会和民主党主席的儿子厮混在一起？他们到底是什么关系？”

 

7.

 

“你要救我！”布洛克跪在娜塔莎的红底鞋面前，抱紧她窈窕的双腿以求慰藉。

“我问你，你和他是闹着玩儿的还是来真的？”史蒂夫嫌弃地甩开詹姆斯的胳膊，少见地气急败坏地问到。

“我他妈的怎么能……我不确定。”布洛克挤出眼泪抹在娜塔莎的裙子上。

“我从来不是有意欺骗，如果没人知道，我以为这不会给任何人造成困扰。”詹姆斯哭丧着脸面对自己的兄长。

“我从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里！”布洛克气得咬牙切齿。

“……父亲，”史蒂夫继续飞快地翻阅着新闻评论，“你觉得把舆论引导向‘两党联姻’这个方向怎么样？”

“相信我，”娜塔莎试图诱劝布洛克，“把持不住的热恋情人绝对比一时兴起的厕所野战听起来体面一点、一点点。”

“你别扯蛋！这怎么能！”布洛克几乎要从地板上蹦起来，“你知不知道统计结果显示百分之七十五的已婚人士都对婚姻不满意，这意味着什么？就好比坐着飞机高空跳伞，有人事先告诉你有四分之三的可能性降落伞压根打不开，还有谁会傻到跳下去摔死？”

“你。”娜塔莎决定冷酷到底。

“我们也没有更好的选择了。”皮尔斯被打击得够呛，他哀叹了一声，“波…巴基，你要知道你毁了一场本该多么美好的婚礼！”

“可我连个戒指都没有，怎么求婚？”布洛克决定耍赖。

“你还记得，当年那对让你肉疼的宝格丽吗？”娜塔莎脸上挂着高深莫测的微笑拿过了她的手提袋。

“我是真的，心疼，加肉疼。”亚历山大.皮尔斯颤巍巍地从保险柜里取出那对原本是给自己长子的婚礼预备的婚戒。

7

就像中世纪的骑士决斗一样，两个党派约好了时间地点让两位当事人公开见个面。

无数的媒体、政客和热心群众竞相赶过来凑个热闹。

不能你死我活，我们需要双赢。

两位当事人在露面前捏紧拳头鼓励自己。

他们缓缓走向彼此，意识到为了今天他们都精心打扮了一番。

他们看着对方开始露出矜持的微笑。

他们看着对方把手伸进各自西服的口袋。

他们看着对方郑重其事地单膝跪了下去。

？？？？？？？

“……要不你先起。”詹姆斯压低了声音建议道。

“我愿意。”布洛克蹭地一下站起来。

 

Fin

彩蛋：

很多年后，在力量党主席和他的美国丈夫收养的女儿的十岁生日宴会上，小寿星浪费了一个生日愿望，只因为她实在好奇为什么爹地们的手上一直都都戴着两枚婚戒。

“这个啊——”他们相视一笑，“纯属赶鸭子上架。”


End file.
